


Butterfly Caught

by synystermoxley



Series: There Will Be No Tendernes [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Chris is a dick, Dubious Consent, Eddie doesn't know how he feels, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roofies, Smut, no seriously Chris is a fucking walnut in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synystermoxley/pseuds/synystermoxley





	Butterfly Caught

Eddie was swimming in a sea of people. The lights were flashing, the music pounding in his ears, and the only thing keeping him grounded was the hand squeezing his own tightly and guiding him through the gyrating bodies.

When he finally broke through the crowd, Chyna spun around and pecked him on the cheek, pointing to an exit guarded by a stoic man. Eddie studied the man drunkenly, sure that he had seen him somewhere before. He was so absorbed that he didn’t even notice that Chyna had left him until she shoved another drink into his hand.

Eddie was already comfortably drunk and he didn’t want another incident because of him being careless. So he pushed the drink back into her hands and shook his head with a smile. Chyna smiled back and pressed the glass up to his lips. He had no choice but to swallow a mouth full of the drink and he realized that it was actually very mild.

He accepted the glass and took a bigger sip, earning a wink from Chyna before she grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him towards the door she had pointed out earlier. 

Eddie began to feel strange. His body was starting to feel heavy and his vision was blurring. Thinking he was going to throw up, he gently pushed Chyna away and stumbled to the ground.

“Wha…” he slurred, holding onto the table for support as he stood only to stumble back to the ground when he tried to make himself walk.  
“Chyna, wha’s happen’g?” he asked desperately.

He thought he heard the music coming from the club but soon realized it was just Chyna’s laughter when she threw his arm over her shoulder and helped him up.They finally made their way into the room.

“Oh, Eddie. You’re so adorable sometimes,” she said as she laid him gently back onto the bed.

He was just about to thank her for helping him when he saw the metal handcuffs she pulled out of the draw on the nightstand.  
“Chy…wait,” he said, trying and failing to put the pieces together.

She ignored him as she wrapped the cuffs around a metal bar on the wall and secured them onto his wrists. He looked up at his trapped hands and tried to pull at the restraints, but his arms barely even lifted off the bed. He didn’t even realize that Trish was pulling the rest of his clothing off until he felt the cool breeze against his thighs. His head felt cloudy and there was no way that he could be this drunk.

“Chyna…” he started again but was cut off when she placed a finger gently against his lips.

“Shh. I’m doing someone a special favor. Now you wait here, I’m going to go get him,” Chyna said cheerfully before breezing out of the room.

Eddie knew that he should be panicking but it was like something was blocking him. His thoughts wouldn’t go anywhere and he just felt his mind sort of spinning in place. He was almost convinced that he was actually asleep and none of this was real when he heard the door click open.  
It took him a moment to remember which direction the door was and when he did, he let his head flop that way. He squinted at the blurry figure of a man smiling at him as he moved closer to the bed.

“I must say, when Chyna promises a gift, she really does mean a gift.”

Eddie couldn’t follow what the man was talking about. He knew Chyna?

The man continued, unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off before working slowly on his belt.

“We’ve been in this same situation before, right?” he said mockingly.

Eddie’s eyes widened mind flitted back to the man he saw by the door earlier,Benoit.Was he really that drunk he couldn’t recognize him at first? 

“Unfortunately for you, I’m not quite so self-sacrificing when it comes to things that I want. And you, Eddie. You are a thing that I want,” Chris said, reminding Eddie that there was still a man stripping in front of him while he was tied down to the bed.

Eddie felt a hand rub slowly against his chest and he tried to move away from the sensation.

“Don’t…” he said, but Chris ignored him in favor of pushing his legs open and slipping into the space between.

He was ignored and Chris continued to brush patterns across Eddie’s chest and shoulders.

“Ch’rs, get off,” Eddie said, trying and completely failing to coordinate his body well enough to do more than squirm in place.

“No, I don’t think so,” Chris said, his lips twisted into a cruel smile, “We’re just getting started.”

Chris slipped three fingers into Eddie’s mouth and when Eddie tried to turn his head away, the fingers followed. He tried to bite down on them but, judging by Chris’ deep laugh, he wasn’t hurting him at all. Eddie felt his face burn and his eyes filling with tears. He had literally never felt so helpless in his entire life, and that included his last encounter with Chris a few months ago.

“Aw, Eddie, it’s not so bad. I promise you this will feel good for you,” Chris said, removing his fingers and leaning down to kiss and bit at Eddie’s lips.

Eddie couldn’t stop the overflow of tears and he choked back a sob when he felt something probing at his entrance. Chris kept kissing him, eventually moving down his jaw to his neck when he wouldn’t reciprocate. Eddie tried to stop crying, tried to think, but his mind kept spinning back to the present and his thoughts still refused to fully form.

Eddie gasped when he felt a finger push deep inside of him. It pushed in and out and was quickly joined by a second and third. It burned and it felt so foreign he tried to move away from the sensation. Then he felt a hand on his member and he froze because…he was hard?

He made a sound of distress and Benoit pulled away from where he was kissing his stomach and looked down at him.

“I told you this was going to be good for you. That drug is sometimes used as an aphrodisiac, though by who, I don’t know because it’s so debilitating,” he said, smiling like this was all some hilarious joke.

Eddie stared up at him with wide eyes and tried again to move away. Chris stroked him slowly and, to his horror, his quiet sobs were becoming quiet moans. Satisfied, Chris ducked back down to suck marks into Eddie’s hip and Eddie was not looking forward to having the reminder in the morning.

The burn started to lessen and the foreign feel became something different, something almost good. Eddie’s felt the pressure building in his spine and his breath was fast and heavy. He was so close to going over the edge when Chris stopped touching him completely. Eddie whined and didn’t have time to feel disgusted with himself because there was a blunt pressure at his entrance and suddenly Chris was pushing inside of him.  
Eddie moaned as he felt Chris bottom out. It burned far more than the fingers had, but the stretch felt oddly delicious, especially when Chris rubbed his dick back to hardness. He could feel himself shaking but he couldn’t really do anything but let Chris push his legs over his shoulders and thrust into him.

Eddie was lost in the haze and the sensation. His mind was skipping on goodgoodgood and nonono and he was completely overwhelmed by the fact that this was happening to him right now.

Chris rode him hard, and he had to brace his hands on the wall to keep himself from slamming his head. Still, he moaned and chanted Chris’ name drunkenly until finally his whole mind went white and he came on his stomach. Chris thrusts became erratic after that until he finally pushed in deep and stilled and Eddie felt heat releasing into him.

Chris collapsed on top of Eddie and Eddie didn’t care at the moment it he suffocated and killed him. Unfortunately, when Chris finally moved away, Eddie was still alive and breathing, though he was crying again.

Chris picked the key up from the nightstand and unlocked the cuffs, removing them and rubbing at Eddie’s wrists.

“So Eddie, I enjoyed our time together. You turn into such a whore, I love it” Chris said, patting Eddie’s stomach and standing up to get dressed, “I’m sure I’ll with you again one way or the other.”Chris smirked.”I’ll be driving you to your place since you can’t really move around all that well on your own right now. I’ll wait for you outside.”

When Chris left, Eddie rolled onto the floor so that the bed was between him and the door. He saw his pants and he spent and ungodly amount of time trying to slip them on so he wouldn’t feel so vulnerable anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

They didn’t share a single word during the long car ride back to Eddie’s apartment. He was grateful they didn’t talk, even though he could feel Chris’ mocking gaze on him every now and then. Chyna helping Chris get his dirty deeds done hurt. He didn’t get why she would do this, he thought Chyna was his friend. Well, he thought Benoit was his friend and look where that ended up.

When they arrived Chris helped Eddie up the stairs and through the hallways.He felt disgust when Chris put his hand around his waist.

"Get lost, Benoit.” Eddie spat the words out. A glare on his face. Oh, how he hated Chris at that moment. He didn’t want the man near him. Eddie took his eyes off Chris and turned to walk down the hallway.He still felt off but he could manage to get back to his hotel room on his own. Chris spun Eddie around to face him.

"Where do you think you’re going!" his nostrils flared in anger while Eddie snorted in disgust.

“Get off me you sick pendejo!.” Eddie pushed Chris hand off of him. Chris stared him down, his face contorting with rage.

"Stop acting like a little brat,” He hissed the words through clenched teeth, but Eddie didn’t want to hear him.

“Just leave me alone Chris! I want to forget about all this.” Eddie spun on his heel and began to walk away. That was when Chris lunged at Eddie, his fist aimed at the back of the boys head. The blow pushed Eddie forward and he stumbled. Eddie regained his footing and turned to look at Chris. A fist came for his face but Eddie easily dodged. Using Chris’ moment, Eddie stepped towards the Canadian and slammed his knee into his stomach. Chris fell to the floor with a grunt.

Chris glared daggers at Eddie and the man smiled in return. Chris pushed himself off the floor and lunged once again at Eddie. The impact drove the men into the wall. Chris pinned Eddie back against the wall and stared the latino down. He was so close Eddie could feel his breath of his cheek.

“Get off me, Benoit.” Eddie yelled, trying to break free. He was in no mood for his shit, and Chris continued to stare Eddie down. His expression was a mix of anger and what looked to be longing.

  
“Chris, I’ll scream-“he started but lips crashed against Eddie’s, effectively cutting him off. Eddie’s eyes widened in shock realizing Chris’ lips were locked against his own. Eddie pushed Chris away from him and he wiped his lips with the back of his hand before diving at the man. Disgusted and enraged, his fist connected with Chris’ jaw.

“I hate you! I will never know why I trusted you as a friend.” Eddie’s breathing was ragged and keeping his temper down was proving to be difficult.

Chris stayed silent, keeping his gaze on the floor. It seemed he was lost to his own thoughts. He took a few heavy breaths before he turned and look at Eddie. He aimed a punch to Eddie’s face, but again Eddie easily dodged. Chris wasn’t going to let Eddie get the better of him. Chris swung again this time hitting him. Eddie’s face exploded in pain, and his eyes narrowed. Chris was a dead man. Eddie swung his fist and landed a hit to the side of Chris’ head, forcing him to stumble back and blink a few times, but he managed to stay upright. His eyes never left the Latino’s face. Eddie swung again, and again. He didn’t care if he lost himself to his anger. Chris had hurt him, and he had managed to punch Eddie a few times. There was no way he could walk away from this without sending Chris to the hospital. However, Chris knew how Eddie’s temper was, and he knew that Eddie wasn’t thinking clearly right now. He took advantage of that.

Chris lunged and pushed Eddie against the door of his hotel room. He slammed a fist into Eddie’s stomach, causing him to curl in on himself from the pain. Chris swung at Eddie again and knocked the Latino’s head into the door. A groan escaped Eddie’s lips as he tried to steady himself. Chris took a step back and tried to catch his breath. Eddie glared at Chris, his chest heaving with each breath he took.

Eddie stood up fully and pushed himself off the door. Chris took a defensive step back as he watched him. Eddie stopped and looked at Chris, his expression unreadable; both men still clearly enraged with one another. The atmosphere continued to grow tense, and both men lunged at one another again. Months of built up anger finally exploding as the two exchanged blows. Eddie’s lips moved as he yelled curses and insults at Chris.

As the two exchanged blows, Eddie had once again become backed against the door.

“How could I be friends with a brat like you, and for this long, it’s a miracle really.” Chris panted, sweat dripping down the sides of his face.

“Miracle or not, I still don’t look like a pendejo.” Eddie retorted, grimacing from the pain in his sides. Chris glared wholeheartedly at him. Eddie looked at Chris and took in the man’s appearance; his lip was cut, and a bruise was forming on his cheek. He was a mess covered in so much sweat.

“A good looking pendejo for once...” Eddie thought as he lunged at Chris. His lips met Chris’ with enough force that their teeth clashed together. Startled, Chris pushed Eddie away with his eyes wide and confused. Had Eddie not been disgusted when Chris kissed him earlier and with what happened back at that nightclub? Maybe he hit his head too hard.

“Eddie, are you-“Chris stopped when he noticed the glossed over look in Eddie’s eyes. Between anger and lust, Chris felt his pants tighten at the sight. He frowned, considering getting help for Eddie or dealing with the growing bulge in his pants. He decided on the former and grabbed Eddie to kiss him once again. The Latino pushed against Chris roughly, his tongue seeking entrance into the man’s mouth. Chris grunted as the pair of them tried to overpower the other. Chris pushed his tongue past Eddie’s to explore the other’s mouth. A low moan escaped Eddie’s mouth, while Chris groaned in response.

  
Eddie ran his hands over Chris’ back, using his nails to make the man shiver. He eventually moved down to Chris’ ass and gave a few light squeezes, kneaded the flesh between his fingers through the pants.  


Chris moaned and pushed against Eddie, the action causing their growing erections to rub against each other. Eddie shivered and pulled away for air. Chris wasted no time and claimed Eddie’s neck with his lips, where he bit and sucked at the smooth tan skin. Eddie dug his fingers into Jean’s ass, pulling the man closer to him. As their hips pressed together more, the pair moaned in unison.

Eddie hated Chris. There wasn’t a single thing he liked about the man after the past events, and yet he wanted to see him completely wrecked; maybe then he would like him. Eddie moaned as Chris bit into his neck.

“My keys. Inside.” Eddie pulled Chris’ head away from his neck and unlocked the door to his apartment. He pulled Chris inside and claimed his lips with his own once more once the door was closed. Chris hands eagerly roamed Eddie’s body, feeling the muscles beneath Eddie’s shirt before they came to rest on his ass.

Chris roughly kneaded the mounds, earning a moan from the Latino’s mouth. Chris smacked Eddie’s left cheek, and was rewarded with Eddie pushing his hips against Chris’. Chris pushed back against him, eager to feel the friction again. Eddie pulled away for air, and he suddenly understood what he saw in Chris. The animalistic hunger in Chris’ eyes made him shudder. It had been awhile since he had been with someone who was willing to be rough and Eddie wanted nothing more than to be a moaning, panting mess beneath Chris. He didn’t know if that was a good thing or not since Chris had forced himself onto him twice, taking advantage of him when he was weak.

Eddie pulled Chris towards his bedroom where he promptly began to undress. Chris followed suit, his clothes falling into a pile next to Eddie’s own. Before long, both men were naked and staring at one another. Chris’ eyes roamed Eddie’s body, taking in every small detail. The man had muscle and Chris briefly wondered what it would feel like to be underneath him. Chris licked his lips and glanced at Eddie’s cock. It was bigger than his own, and he could see it throbbing. Chris took his eyes away from Eddie, and wasn’t surprised to see the Latino blatantly staring at his own.

Eddie was enjoying the site before him. Chris was fit, and his body was lined with muscle. Eddie really enjoyed the site of Chris cock as well. It was thicker than his own, and small drops of precum made the tip slick. Eddie couldn’t wait to get under him. A smirk spread across his face and he slowly climbed into bed. He spread his legs and took his aching cock in his hand. Slowly he began to pump his hand up and down, flicking his thumb across the tip to slightly slick up his fingers with precum. Eddie ran his finger across the tip of his cock again, and moaned at the sensation. Chris watched his every move.

Chris was clearly aroused, and that only served to deepen Eddie’s arousal. With his other hand Eddie licked his fingers, coating them in saliva. Chris moaned, a hand already on his cock moving in time with Eddie’s. The Latino spread his legs wider and placed on finger by his entrance. He teased the hole slowly, before pushing a finger inside. Eddie’s eyes closed, and his fist tightened on his cock. He pushed his finger in further and then out, stretching himself before adding another. Pleasure found its way past the pain and Eddie groaned. He scissored and stretched himself out, his fingers briefly pushing against his prostate. The pleasure made Eddie arch off the bed.

“Oh fuck.” Chris moaned out. Eddie opened his eyes in time to see him climb onto the bed. He roughly pulled the Latino’s fingers out and placed his cock at the entrance. Eddie placed his legs on Chris shoulders, giving him better access.Chris pushed forward and slid his entire length into Eddie. A deep moan escaped Eddie’s lips, he felt hot and full. Without giving Eddie time to adjust, Chris began moving his hips at a steady pace.

Eddie was tight, much tighter than anyone he’s ever been with before. Chris groaned loudly and grabbed onto Eddie’s hips for leverage. He watched Eddie’s face contort with pleasure. The Latino pushed back into him, matching his pace.

“Chris…” Eddie trailed off, arching his back off the bed. A smirk formed on Chris’ lips, realizing he had found Eddie’s prostrate. Chris pushed into Eddie again, and again, drinking in the sweet sounds the Latino made.

“Turn over,” Chris said as he slapped Eddie’s thigh to get him moving. Eddie did as he was told, for once. Chris took a moment to enjoy the view of Eddie’s tight ass displayed before him. He ran his hands along Eddie’s thighs and played with the flesh on his ass. Chris slapped Eddie’s left cheek and grinned when Eddie groaned. He took his swollen cock in hand, giving it a few steady pumps. With his other hand he pushed Eddie into the mattress.

Chris chuckled, he enjoyed this position and he enjoyed it a lot with Eddie. Chris pushed back into Eddie, his balls resting on the man’s ass. He slapped Eddie’s ass repeatedly leaving behind red handprints. The man moaned and bucked back against him. The sensations almost drove Chris over the edge, but he wasn’t done having his fun yet. He pulled out, resting his head at the entrance, before roughly pushing in again.

Eddie groaned, pushing back into Chris’ hips. The man had brushed his prostrate with that last thrust and Eddie wanted more; he needed more.

“Chris,” Eddie groaned, turning his head; his brown eyes tore into Chris blue ones. The man got the message and began pounding into Eddie quicker. The bed rocked back and forth occasionally hitting the wall. Each thrust hit Eddie’s prostrate and drove the Latino wild. He could feel his orgasm building and he wasn’t sure if he was calling Chris name or gibberish but the sensations were driving him over the edge.

Chris’ nails dug into Eddie’s back side, drawing blood. The Latino was amazingly tight and every time Chris seemed to hit Eddie’s prostrate, Eddie threw his head back and moaned loudly. He finally came, spilling onto the bed below. At that, Chris felt him tighten around his cock and he came with a grunt inside of Eddie. He gave a few last thrusts before pulling out and collapsing beside the man.  
As the high of his orgasm wore off, Eddie finally faced reality. He had just fucked his best friend. Someone he thought he felt utter disgust towards. Eddie glanced over at the man next to him, Chris was giving Eddie the same expression.

“So...” Chris began, but he couldn’t find the words. Perhaps there were none.

Eddie looked away, he was disgusted with himself. He really must have hit his head too hard. Granted there was the small fraction of him that understood what he was seeing in Chris.

“What happens now?” Chris tired voice broke the silence. Eddie took a deep breath.

“This..This can’t happen again,” He hoped his voice sounded firm. Did he really not want this again? Eddie wasn’t so sure.  
Chris grunted in response and made to get out of the bed. Eddie sighed and shifted to watch Chris. The taut muscles of his back flexing as he slid his pants on.

He gazed up at his ceiling. What would happen to the two of them now? Eddie had never been one to forgive someone easily and he sure as hell still resented Chris for what he’d done.

“Eddie look at me,” Chris was frustrated. “Look at me god dammit!” His voice drawing Eddie away from his thoughts. 

“You know that you want this to happen again.”He looked over at the Latino.”If not you wouldn’t have dragged me in here.”

Eddie froze at that.Chris had literally taken advantage of him a few months back and he’d done the same thing by drugging him earlier that night.He felt sick that he’d want someone like Chris.

“Get out.”

“Wha-“

“I said get out!”Eddie yelled.

Chris snorted “You can look for me when you stop being so weird. “He quickly got dressed and walked out of the apartment.

Eddie laid on his bed, letting the aching and disgust wash over him.”Dios what kind of a sick bastard am I?”


End file.
